


Djinn 2.0

by SPNFangallovesSquirrel



Series: Supernatural Imagines [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNFangallovesSquirrel/pseuds/SPNFangallovesSquirrel
Summary: Dean is stuck in a dream world, and his rescuer is you... His dream girl.





	Djinn 2.0

**(Dean’s Point of View!)**

“Would it be too terrible to ask you to dance?” you ask, looking to the rather stunning woman. She was standing black dress, that barely fell to her knees. Her brown hair was in a tight bun on the top of her head, and she had a few tattoos that scattered her neck and shoulders.  
  
“You don’t seem like the dancing type.” she replies, taking a drink from the beer bottle in her hand.  
  
“Well, in all honesty. I don’t dance.”  
  
“Good because neither do I, let’s get out of here cowboy.” she pats your chest and in an instant you are being pulled out of the room by this beautiful creature.  
  
”What’s your name?” you ask her as you both stop in a small hallway, secluded from prying eyes.  
  
”(Y/N) (Y/L/N). What about you? Do you have a name to go with those gorgeous green eyes?” she asks you.  
  
“Dean. Dean Winchester.” you reply.  
  
“Dean Winchester. Sounds like Bond.” she smiles, getting closer and closer.  
  
"I guess I could be a glorified Bond.” you laugh, letting her pull you close.  
  
"Dean Winchester.” she mutters smiling. “Dean. Dean!” you hear a voice call to you, loudly. Soft, deft hands are feeling your face, your neck, your pulse. A sharp pain erupts your dream, and a needle is pulled out of your - where was that? Your neck? “Hey, Winchester. Come on. Wake up. Wake up man.”  
  
Two hands shake your shoulders, causing you to wake up. The woman you had just met was standing over you.  
  
“(Y/N)?” you ask slowly.  
  
“Yes, but I don’t know how you know that. I just met you. You’ve been strung up by a Djinn the past three months. I just got here.”  
  
“But. But you were. You were there.” you mutter.  
  
“Sure,” she mutters quietly. You can feel the rope around your wrists loosen, and suddenly your leaning all of your body weight against the small woman. The woman in your dreams.


End file.
